


Underneath a Fall of Droplets

by Rincchi (Kyarorain)



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Rincchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyousuke joins Riki in the shower. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath a Fall of Droplets

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I'm shamelessly writing and posting Kyouriki smut. Kinda nervous about posting stuff like this, but, eh, why not.

Riki stepped into the shower cubicle and twisted the dials until the water reached the right temperature. The warm water trickled down his body and he closed his eyes. A smile formed on his face as he basked in the pleasing warmth the shower had to offer.

He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he was unaware of the sudden presence of someone behind him. As a result, Riki almost leaped out of his skin when a pair of arms snaked around his torso.

"Wha-?!" Riki craned his neck, looking up to see who it was. "Sheesh, Kyousuke, you almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing?"

"I just thought maybe we could share this shower." Kyousuke raised his head, allowing the stream of water to hit his face. He sighed at the sensation of water trickling down his neck and shoulders. "Ahh, isn't that nice?"

"Well, I don't mind, but is there really room for both of us?"

"It's fine if we cuddle up like this."

"Okay." Riki was hardly going to protest. He thoroughly appreciated the feeling of Kyousuke's body pressed up against his back and those arms enveloping his torso. He relaxed in the comforting hold he treasured so much, resting the back of his head against Kyousuke's chest. "Mmm." How nice it was to have their warm, naked bodies pressing together like this, underneath the cascading water.

"You're enjoying this, huh?" Kyousuke glanced down, a smile spreading across his face. He bent his head down and buried his face in the crook of Riki's neck, smacking his lips against the warm skin.

Riki turned his face toward Kyousuke's and their lips found each other's, meshing together in a lingering kiss. Riki broke the contact for a moment to twist around in Kyousuke's grasp. His arms looped around Kyousuke's waist and they went in for another kiss. They savoured the taste of each other's lips with such fervour, so much that their lips almost bruised. When they broke apart, both of them were gasping for air.

"Whew." Riki closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against Kyousuke's chest. It was feeling much hotter in here now. He was considering turning the temperature of the water down before they both ended up passing out.

"Hey, do you feel like going any further?"

"Huh? With what?"

"You know." Kyousuke traced his fingers along Riki's back, down to the crevice of his bottom. "We haven't tried it in the shower yet."

"Oh. That." Even though his face was already flushed from the heat, Riki's cheeks still managed to turn just a bit redder. "Well, I don't see why not." Kyousuke certainly did come up with some interesting ideas sometimes. He certainly had not entertained the idea of sex in the shower before but it didn't sound like a terrible idea. Riki turned around and adjusted the tap to bring down the temperature of the water.

Kyousuke slid his hands over Riki's hips and between his legs. A quiver of anticipation passed through Riki as he felt slender fingers curving around his dick. Kyousuke dug in his nails and raked them along the soft flesh, provoking a soft hiss from Riki. He kept it up, listening to the moans of pleasure.

"Ahh..." Riki writhed and gasped. His body tingled with arousal. "Kyousuke..."

Kyousuke pressed his face up against the space between Riki's head and shoulder, kissing the warm skin of his neck. He felt Riki's cock grow hard in his grip. Riki thrust his hips forward, letting out a moan. Kyousuke wrapped his hand around the erect member and pumped it up and down. He heard Riki moan, almost loud enough to blot out the sound of the running water. Riki writhed in his grasps, his hips jerking back and forth. His cock was fully erect now with beads of cum forming on the slit. Kyousuke gently scratched the tip.

Riki gasped, pleasure overflowing from every core of his body. He couldn't even begin to describe how wonderful it felt. His ecstasy built up to its climax and he released his load, shooting out his cum. The wall of the shower became spattered with puddles of sticky white good.

"Wow." Riki slumped against Kyousuke, panting. "That was incredible."

"Have you had enough?"

"No. Please, keep going."

"Okay, hold on a minute." Kyousuke left and returned a moment later with a can of petroleum jelly and a condom. After some quick preparation, he inserted his thoroughly lubricated fingers into Riki's anus. A sigh of pleasure slipped through Riki's lips and he squirmed, relishing the feeling of Kyousuke's wet fingers rubbing against his sphincter.

"Now bend over," Kyousuke said, once Riki was sufficiently slick inside.

It was fairly cramped so Riki ended up with his face pressed against the shower wall as he crouched down.

Kyousuke lodged his erection in the gap between Riki's buttocks and gripped his hips. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Kyousuke gently eased himself in, taking care not to cause Riki any discomfort. Slowly, he slid the entire length of his girth into Riki. Riki's walls felt so tight around his cock. He pulled back and pushed in again. Riki softly moaned in delight at the feeling of Kyousuke's hard member moving around inside of him. He gradually picked up speed and Riki's moans grew louder. Hearing his sounds of arousal always made things so much more pleasurable somehow. Kyousuke moaned too, relishing the feel of Riki fitting snugly around him. He located Riki's sweet spot and rubbed up against it with quick, gentle thrusts.

Riki's moans became one long scream of passion. His hips bucked and he ejaculated once more, spurting out streams of cum. The sticky white liquid dripped down his legs and joined the spiral of water, rushing down the drain.

A moment later, Kyousuke also reached his point of climax, releasing a cry as he fired his seed into Riki's ass. When he'd emptied his load, he put his hands against the wall to steady himself. "Damn, that was good," he said, his words enunciated by heavy pants.

"Yeah." Riki's voice was almost a whisper. He was starting to feel lightheaded. "Isn't it awfully hot?"

"I think that's enough. You sound like you're about to pass out." Kyousuke turned the water off and lifted Riki up. "Let's get you to bed." He carried Riki to their bedroom, grabbing some towels off the rail on the way.

Kyousuke spread a towel out over the bed and lay Riki on top of it. He placed the other towel next to it and crawled onto the bed to lie beside Riki.

"That was good, wasn't it?" Kyousuke brushed the damp strands of hair from Riki's forehead. He stroked his hand over Riki's face and caressed his warm, flushed cheek.

"Uh huh." Riki was smiling from ear to ear. "You really are amazing, Kyousuke." His eyes slid shut and he exhaled. The experience had left his body drained of energy and he was sure he was on the verge of falling asleep any moment now.

Kyousuke pushed himself up and bent over to kiss Riki's moist lips. He moved his head down, planting little kisses all the way down to Riki's collarbone. A soft murmur rumbled in Riki's throat. Kyousuke kept going, until he reached Riki's navel and started licking it.

"Ah!" Riki's eyes flew open and he started wriggling. "Kyousuke... that tickles..."

Kyousuke chuckled softly and brought his lips back to Riki's, giving him a deep kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked into his eyes. "Should we do that again sometime?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Riki reached up, cupping Kyousuke's face in his hands. He slid his fingers into the tresses of wet brown hair and gently pulled Kyousuke's head down for another kiss. Riki slipped his arms around Kyousuke's shoulders and embraced him tightly. Kyousuke lay on top of him and they basked in the naked warmth of each other's bodies.


End file.
